


baby, it's fact

by thegetfxckedcrew (nintendomiya)



Series: Trope Challenge [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendomiya/pseuds/thegetfxckedcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“We’re not kids anymore,” Nino points out, but Ohno is too busy to listen to him. Or rather, too drunk.</i> Written for <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun">harinezumi_kun</a> for <a href="http://superfresh.co.vu/post/100128991687">this Trope Challenge</a>. Mentions of Junba, Sakumoto, and Yama but not enough that it should be tagged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, it's fact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harinezumi_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun/gifts).



> [harinezumi_kun](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun) requested ohmiya + spin the bottle and as soon as I wrote the first line of this, it knocked on my head and went, "hey, write me all right now." So this was basically written in under an hour on very very little sleep and unbeta'd and I really apologize for any typos that I've missed, etc. Cross-posted [here](http://yourbonesshake.livejournal.com/9427.html). Drunken Arashi antics and gross morning breath ensue. I HOPE YOU ENJOY <3

“We’re not kids anymore,” Nino points out, but Ohno is too busy to listen to him. Or rather, too drunk. He’s tilted a little too far to the left for Nino’s liking and Nino is just kind enough to reach out and push him back into place. 

“But it’ll be fun,” Ohno argues, stubborn as always, making Nino want to pull his hair out in chunks. He’s been bald before though; he doesn’t miss the wig. 

It’s unfathomable that they’re in their thirties now, and Ohno thinks sitting the five of them down in his apartment and getting them drunk is going to work. Except, it _is_ , because Sho- Sho, of all people!- is placing an empty beer bottle in the center of their circle. Nino is humiliated and clearly too sober for this. He throws his head back and chugs his beer.

“Who wants to go first?” Sho asks, while Nino is shaking his head and muttering _a kid’s party game, kids, for fuck’s sake._ His rants are going unnoticed.

“Me, me,” Aiba says, hopping excitedly in his place. Of course. He reaches out and spins the bottle; it lands on the coffee table and Aiba stares, puzzled. “Do I spin again? Or do I pick whoever is closest?”

“You should just kiss the coffee table,” Nino snaps, so Aiba stumbles over him unapologetically to do just that. When he returns to their circle, everyone but Nino is laughing, and Nino thinks about how he’s the only sane person left in his group.

“Do I go again?” Aiba asks, and takes three turns in a row before he finally lands on some _one_ instead of some _thing_. That some _one_ happens to be Jun and though Jun didn’t make as much of a fuss about the game as Nino, he looks a bit perturbed about being tackled to the ground and kissed somewhere near his left eye. The drunkenness level of his group mates makes Nino wonder if anyone is going to take this seriously.

Then Nino thinks _So why am I?_ even though deep down, he already knows. 

Jun’s turn leads him to the clock (he jokes, “At least it has a face, Aiba-chan, and at least I didn’t _miss_ it,” which is actually pretty funny) and then, to Sho. It’s probably going to be the most awkward kiss of the night, but luckily, they’ve both had enough alcohol to survive it- and for the rest of the room to survive the secondhand embarrassment.

On Nino’s sixth beer, and Sho’s eighth spin (eight? Really?), he’s kissing Ohno, and Sho is doing well not to miss his mouth like Aiba. Something burns in Nino’s abdomen, but it feels a little bit like stomach acid, and then it’s exactly that, yes, stomach acid, and he lurches to the bathroom to throw up. Distantly, he thinks that it probably wasn’t just the beer, but then Jun is smoothing his hair back, cool hands on his forehead.

“Sorry,” he’s saying, his hand dropping to Nino’s back. Nino knows what he’s sorry about but it isn’t Jun’s fault.

“Everyone got kissed except for Nino,” Aiba’s voice says from the doorway, sounding small and sad.

Nino doesn’t have it in him to retort. After a half hour, he doesn’t have much left in him at all.

\--

It’s the hangover that wakes him up. Also, the bed is incredibly cold. And so is his pillow. Possibly because it is not, in fact, a pillow at all. It’s a toilet seat and the bed is Ohno’s bathroom tiles. Nino is pleased to find, at least, that both Jun and Aiba had been kind enough to stay with him all night, looking varying degrees of uncomfortable on the bathroom floor.

Rising from the floor, Nino stumbles a bit, avoids kicking either of them, and moves into the living room. It’s not necessarily wrecked, but there are a lot of beer bottles hanging around. Sho managed to drag himself to the couch and is spooning with a cushion- not a pillow, an actual couch cushion. He’s curled up in the spot that said cushion has vacated. Ohno is nowhere to be found.

He knows the game stopped after he lost all of his meals for the day and every ounce of beer he’d ingested. And obviously, Jun and Aiba had been with him until he’d finally passed out. Nino believes it’s safe to assume that Sho had found himself on the couch shortly after Nino’s own dramatic exit.

But Ohno.

Nino frowns, a dizzy throbbing behind his temples as he pushes open the cracked door to Ohno’s bedroom. There’s a lump under the covers, snuffling quietly. Of course, Nino shakes his head, tugging the bed sheets out of Ohno’s clutching fingers to find his own way in. He’s surprised to find a pair of bleary eyes watching him.

Pulling the covers all the way over their heads and tucking it around them like a fortress, Nino says, “Good morning. Your breath smells terrible.”

“You’re the one that threw up,” Ohno says, groggily. His hand finds Nino’s hip. Nino hates feeling hungover and hopeful at once. Ohno, too, must have an awful headache. “You ruined the game.”

“Me?” Nino is offended; he tries to show it by fisting his fingers into the collar of Ohno’s t-shirt only to find that he is not wearing one, just his shorts, and Nino’s fingers are resting lightly on his clavicle. “You! You wanted to play the stupid game in the first place! You kissed Sho-chan!”

Ohno is frowning intently at him and something clicks in Nino’s brain, as if to say, _Hello? Are you ready to use me yet?_ “I took my turn after Sho-kun,” Ohno goes on, like he has no idea that Nino’s mind is working furiously to figure out the mysterious being that is Ohno Satoshi, “and it landed on your empty spot, because you were too busy in the bathroom to be there to be kissed.”

“You don’t need to make excuses,” Nino admits, pushing his legs between Ohno’s, feeling very warm and overdressed, “or play dumb games. Or get drunk. Sober is much better. Easier to remember.”

Ohno sighs the long-suffering sigh of someone whose plans have gone terribly awry. “I was going to make it romantic,” he tells Nino, “I wanted it to be one of those star-crashing moments. Fireworks in the back of your mind and everything. Everyone watching.”

“Exhibitionist,” Nino says, affectionately, his thumb tracing the line of Ohno’s collarbone, gripping his fingers around the other man’s shoulder to pull himself close. Ohno is helpful; the hand on his hip slides up his side, following the dips and curves of his body, and then threads through his messy hair. “It’s going to be gross,” he adds, but Ohno kisses him anyway, because he waited all night for his turn and Nino has been waiting that much longer.

Stars crash. Fireworks explode. Nino would like to do this forever, but--

“You’re right,” Ohno mumbles against his mouth, his eyes still heavy-lidded with sleep, “it is gross. But worth it.”

“I’m going to go swallow your mouthwash until my eyes burn,” Nino agrees, rolling himself out of the warm cocoon of Ohno’s bed, “because I want to do that again properly.”

Nino does not miss the victory punch that Ohno throws into the air as he hurries for the mouthwash.


End file.
